


Best Friends,Ex Friends To The End

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Oldie from 2006, RP format, patrick is a grump, pete is a blushy shy insecure boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: A fight between Pete and Patrick over songs leads to confessions and so much more
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	1. Ch 1 We Take Sour Sips,From Life's Lush Lips

Patrick sat on the couch in some studio in LA. He and Pete were going to be working on songs for Infinity On High.

Pete walked through the door to the room he knew Patrick would be waiting for him in. Pete took a brief look at the lyric book tucked under his arm, before looking towards Patrick, plopping down next to his bandmate.

"Late as always, Peter." Patrick sighed.

  
  


Pete rolled his eyes, opening the book, and setting it out in front of the two."So I was thinking there should maybe be a Trohmania guitar break here," Pete suggested, pointing to some lyrics with a pen, wanting to get right down to business.

"I think it should be here." Patrick placed his pen a few lines down.

Pete raised an eyebrow, before giving out a chuckle."Are you kidding me? There'd be no way that that line could fit with the solo."

"You write lyrics, leave the music to me" Patrick booted up his Mac.

Pete threw Patrick a disgusted look.

"Let's see, who is the frontman of this band?" Pete snapped.

"I'm the frontman, smart ass, but no one knows that with you whoring yourself out everywhere. I can't tell you how many boards I've been on that call, you the lead singer."

"Well maybe if you'd stop hiding in my shadow, this wouldn't happen!"

"I can't help how I am! Tell the fans to realize, I'm the singer"

"Why don't you just tell them yourself? That way maybe you could actually front this band the right way."

"This is stupid! We're supposed to be working and we're fighting!"

"Yeah, well...you started it," Pete huffed childishly.

"Act your age not your shoe size" Patrick replied typing on his Mac.

Pete scowled at Patrick."You're just jealous because you don't know how to have any fun. You're watching Star Wars while I'm out with Diddy and Ashlee! You would be nowhere without me!" Pete yelled.

"Have you fucked her yet?"

Pete narrowed his eyes. "Why would you care either way?"

"Maybe if you open your eyes and stop being scene drama king, you would see who really loves you"

"Patrick, the fans and models love me...no one loves the real Pete Wentz!" Pete yelled, before covering his mouth and looking to the floor in embarrassment.

"You want to bet! I beg to differ! I know someone WHO DOES love the real Pete Wentz!"

Pete looked up, hand still clamped over his mouth, eyes taking on a sad look.

Patrick toned his voice down."I know the person very well"

"Oh?" Pete asked.

"Yeah."

"What celebrity this time?" Pete muttered.

"Ironic enough they are a celeb, just barely." Patrick muttered.

Pete raised a brow.

"He's the lead singer of this band."

Pete's jaw dropped. "N-no..."

"No what?"

"This...no. No, you can't possibly..."

"Well I do, maybe we should call it a day then hmm?"

Pete sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, you're right."

"See you next week, Pete"

"Bye Patrick."

"Bye Pete"

  
  


Pete stepped into the all too familiar lounge where he and Patrick had been a week earlier, working on their writing. It had been the first time they'd confessed feelings for each other and their first major fight.

Patrick was already there typing on his Mac as usual. It would shock his friend to learn that Patrick was keeping a blog.

"Hey 'Trick," Pete called, heading over to his friend.

Patrick tried to close the window but too late. "Oh hi Pete"

"What's this?" Pete asked, pointing to Patrick's blog.

"Just..my...journal"

"Oh yeah? Let me read."

"Umm..I guess"

"Alright then," Pete answered, arms open.

Patrick cursed under his breath he realized the dark material in there.

Pete's eyes scanned over the blog, and he peered over the top of the Mac.

"Since when do you keep a blog?"

"Since my life got hectic.”

"I thought I was in charge of the band's blog?"

"It's not the band's, it's my own."

Pete shrugged, handing the laptop back to Patrick.

"Alrighty. Come up with anything new yet?" Pete questioned.

"Not really"

"Well, I was thinking for when Andy and I do our beat for when Jay raps, you and Trohman could throw in some sweet distorted chords. The kiddies would love it."

"The kiddies love whatever we throw at them."

"Well, yeah, but I just thought this would be pretty interesting."

"If you say so."

Pete cocked his head.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting so...submissive today."

"Nothing."

"You sure?" Pete asked.

"Yes."

"So do you like the chord idea?" Pete asked.

"You're the genius, not me"

Pete glared at Patrick."What's with your emo attitude?"

"I'm not being emo."

"Well, you're not suggesting anything and you're just...taking it! What happened?!"

  
  


"NOTHING HAPPENED? WHY MUST YOU QUESTION EVERYTHING I DO?" Before Patrick realized what he was doing, his balled-up fist had collided with Pete's face.

Pete gasped in shock and in pain at what Patrick had done. Pete snarled as blood dripped down from his nose. He quickly grabbed Patrick by his collar and slammed him up against the wall, hands tightening around his throat.

Patrick kicked at him with his short legs. He was strong, but he couldn't match Pete's strength.

Pete just tightened tighter.

Andy and Joe walked in just as Patrick's legs stopped kicking. It took both of them to pry Pete's hands off of Patrick's neck. "What the hell where you doing?!" Joe yelled.

"He fucking threw a punch at me!" Pete yelled.

Andy looked up at both of them and focused on Pete."Did that mean for you to kill him?"

"I didn't kill him..."Pete drifted, wiping the blood from under his nose.

"Pete, he's not breathing."

Pete quickly looked up, forgetting about his nosebleed, and ran over to Patrick. Pete pressed a hand to Patrick's chest, feeling his pulse. As he got no response, his brown eyes began to water.

"Patrick!" He sobbed, "Patrick...no!"

Joe was on his cell calling an ambulance.

Pete started to go into hysterics at the realization of his actions.

"It's all my fault!" Pete screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks. "It's all my goddamned fault! Patrick, I love you.."Pete sobbed, laying his head down on the singer's chest.

"You loved him?"

Pete didn't bother lifting his head up.

"Yes! I fucking loved him from the day he was wearing that damned argyle sweater and shorts!" Pete cried.

"All he talked about was how much he wanted you.."

This realization made Pete sob harder, his cries becoming those his vampire character had made when he had been arrested.

"What have I done?!" Pete screamed. "I'm a fucking monster!"

"How did this happen? Patrick punch you?"

"'He punched me, then I got angry and ended up shoving him up against the wall," Pete sobbed, lifting his face from Patrick's chest.

  
  


The paramedics arrived after this. They walked over to Patrick and felt for his pulse.

Pete watched, biting his nails, short sobs escaping now and then.

"He's got a pulse just a weak one though"

Pete's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!"

  
  
  


Patrick was rushed to a hospital immediately, the band following the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2 I Went To Sleep A Poet and I Woke Up A Fraud

Pete sat in the waiting room, Andy and Joe on both sides of him. He was internally struggling with himself, not knowing what to think or how to react.

The doctor came out."Are you all here for young Patrick Stump?"

"Yes," all three members answered in unison.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news"

"What is it?" Pete asked desperately.

"Well he's alive and well except."

"Except...?" Pete drawled.

"He has a slight case of amneisia" 

Pete's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Maybe seeing his old friends will help him recover from it"

Pete looked over to Andy and Joe who both nodded in agreement.

"Go on Pete, go see him"

Pete nodded before getting up to head into the room. As he saw Patick's sleeping form, he quickly waltzed over and gripped Patrick's hand.

Patrick woke up in shock. "Who are you?

Pete's eyes watered.

"Patrick? I'm Pete, I'm your best friend."

Patrick shook his head,signifying he didn't understand.

"We...got into a fight. But trust me, we're best friends. You just...bumped your head..." Pete explained, eyes welling up with tears.

"We were?"

"O-of course. We were in our own band..."

"A band? Like the ones on television?"

Pete nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah. We wrote music and everybody loved us. We even won awards," Pete listed.

"What's our band name?"

"Fall Out Boy," Pete answered.

"LIke on The Simpsons?"

Pete laughed, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"Yes, exactly like it."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just...I don't know..."

"Maybe I can help."

"How?" Pete asked, "You don't remember anything."

"Well I know how I am"

"And how are you?"

"I'm good at advice, you say you know me I believe you!"

"Of course I know you; you're Patrick Martin Stump. The sad thing is, you don't know me. I'm Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III...or just Pete."

"Long name"Patrick giggled.

Pete smiled.

"Yeah, it's a family name. Most people just called me Pete. You favored Peter Panda or Peter Pan though."

Patrick bit his lip. "You called me Trick.."

"You remember?" Pete asked.

"It's static, but yes some things are coming back to me."

"Well, yes, I did call you 'Trick."

"I sing..don’t I?"

Pete nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and you played guitar."

"I can play drums too..Panda..I'm-sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Pete asked.

"Punching you"

Pete shook his head, the other hand coming to Patrick's cheek.

"Don't ever apologize for that. It was my fault you're like this...it's all my fault sweetheart."

"I punched you though."

"I provoked you," Pete interjected, stroking Patrick's cheek.

Patrick sat up in his bed and rubbed Pete's cheek.

Pete looked to Patrick's hand that was placed on his cheek.

"Do you remember anything else?" Pete asked.

"I remember...being in love with you"

Pete smiled, looking into Patrick's eyes.

"Well here is something you don't remember: I was in love with you too, the whole time we knew each other," Pete whispered.

"Y--you did?"

Pete nodded."That's why I'm so ashamed of...of doing this to you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Pete answered.

"Do you still love me?" Patrick asked.

"Of course I do," Pete answered, closing his eyes.

Patrick took advantage of Pete's eyes being closed and kissed him softly.

Pete opened his eyes briefly before melting into, the kiss, placing his hand over the one Patrick had on his cheek.

Patrick pulled back softly a smile forming on his lips.

Pete gazed at Patrick, mouth slightly hanging open.

"I was so scared when I thought I had killed you. I was angry at myself and dying inside because I never would have gotten to say goodbye," Pete whispered.

"Then don't say goodbye"

"What do you suggest I say?"

"Say you'll be my boyfriend"

"Patrick, I'll be your boyfriend," Pete recited with a grin.

"Really?"

"Really really," Pete answered with a nod.

"I wanna go home"

"Alright sweetheart, we'll go home," Pete promised, hugging Patrick.

"I'm excited"

"I'll go check you out okay?" Pete asked, pulling back.

"Thanks, honey"

Pete nodded, heading out of the room.

  
  
  


Patrick got out of the bed and pulled the hospital gown off and was pulling his clothes out of the bag.

After Pete had signed Patrick out (after much arguing with the nurses), Pete headed back into Patrick's room. At seeing Patrick getting dressed, Pete turned away and blushed.

"I could...uh...just come back..."

Patrick pulled his boxers up and his jeans after."It's ok, nothing you haven’t seen before."

Pete turned back around, seeing Patrick's "lower-half" clothed."Ready to go then?" Pete asked.

"Yeah" Patrick responded buttoning his shirt."Remember though I still don’t remember everything."

Pete waited until Patrick headed over to him to open the door, letting Patrick out before himself.

Patrick waited for Pete and then brushed his hand against his.

Pete took the hint and grasped Patrick's hand in his own as they headed out of the hospital.


End file.
